Lost Souls
by ThePurpleness
Summary: Nancy Thompson and her friends are being hunted in their dreams by a burnt man with knives for fingers, but there's another realm within their dreams that they have stumbled into. In that realm a young woman is waiting for the love of her life. Are these two figures within their dreams connected to each other? Sequel to I Will Still Love You. Freddy/OC. Rated M for gore & language.
1. Nightmares

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, I'm back! I know, I owe you guys a HUGE explanation. I'm just going to direct you to a oneshot that I just posted last night called You're Stronger Than This. It explains everything in the author's note. I will say that I intend on writing this sequel and finishing it out. You guys deserve it after all. I got so much love from you guys for I Will Still Love You and this sequel is my way of saying how appreciative I am. So here's the first chapter of the sequel, I already have the second started and may be able to post it either later tonight or sometime tomorrow. Just a little note that the sequel follows along with the first movie.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NOES, all rights go to Wes Craven (RIP).**

* * *

 **Tina's POV**

I was running down an endless hallway. The floor was wet from the numerous drips of water that leaked from the ceiling above. I momentarily stopped running when a male voice uttered my name, but started running again when I couldn't find the owner of the voice. I wasn't that much further when the voice said my name louder and I stopped. I turned around facing the direction I had been running from. No one was there. A loud clang made me whip around and scream. Nobody. The voice that had been calling my name began to laugh. I spotted a doorway and ran in, finding myself in a boiler room. I maneuvered through machinery, trying to avoid getting burnt. I felt like I was being watched and I swore I saw somebody peeking from around a corner at me as I paused on a catwalk. I moved on and jumped at every sound from clanging to metal screeching on metal.

 _This place is a fucking maze!_

I gasped when I heard the screeching come from behind me. I turned around, only to flee when a curtain hanging behind me was torn apart by four blades. I came across a dead end and hid myself between two machines. I could hear my stalker approaching, his breathing getting louder as he got closer. I closed my eyes and screamed when I felt his presence in front of me. When nothing happened I opened my eyes to find nobody there. I walked forward, expecting my stalker to jump out in front of me, but instead I felt him grab me from behind. I let out another ear piercing scream before the blades came down upon me.

Next thing I knew, I was sitting up in my bed. A thin sheen of sweat covering my body. There was a knock at my door before it opened to reveal my mom.

"You okay Tina?" She asked.

"It was just a dream Ma." I answered.

"Some dream judging from that." She was looking at my nightgown.

I looked down to find four slash marks in my nightgown just above my abdomen. I examined them before looking back up at my mom.

 _How am I going to explain this?_

Luckily Ma's boyfriend came in before I could say anything.

"Are you coming back to bed or what?" He grumbled.

"Oh Forsyth." Ma pushed him away before turning back to me. "Tina honey, you got to cut your fingernails or stop that kind of dreaming. One or the other."

Ma left the room, closing the door behind her. I turned to grab the crucifix hanging above my bed and laid back down, clutching it to my chest. I never fell back asleep that night.

* * *

In the morning I hitched a ride to school with Nancy and Glen. Nancy could tell something was wrong and told me to spill it. So I told them all about the dream I had last night. As Glen parked the car I continued telling them about it.

"It was so scary. When I woke up it seemed like he was still in the room with me." I shivered as I got out of the car.

"Sounds like a real boogeyman. One, two, Freddy's coming for you." Nancy teased.

"And that's what it reminded me of, that old jump rope song. It was the worst nightmare I ever had. You wouldn't believe it!"

"As a matter of fact, I had a bad dream last night myself." Nancy admitted.

"I had a hard on this morning when I woke up Tina. Had your name written all over it." Rod came up from behind and draped his arm around me.

"There's four letters in my name Rod. How can there be room on your joint for four letters?" I retaliated, getting a laugh out of Nancy and Glen.

"Hey! Up yours with a twirling lawn mower." Rod walked away fuming.

I stuck my tongue out him as he walked away and turned back to Nancy. "Rod says the sweetest things."

"Oh he's nuts about you." She said.

"Yeah nuts. Anyway, I couldn't go back to sleep last night. So what did you dream?"

"Forget it Tina, the point is everyone has a bad dream once in a while. It's no biggie."

"Yeah and next time you're having one just tell yourself that's all it is right when you're having it, ya know? Once you do that you wake right up. At least it works for me." Glen advised before giving Nancy a kiss and running off to class.

"Hey! Did you have a nightmare too?" I shouted as he ran off, not receiving a definite answer. "Maybe we're going to have an earthquake. They say things get weird just before."

Nancy smiled as we walked together towards the school.

* * *

School kept me distracted for most of the day, but the same could not be said when I got home from school.

"You're leaving for two days?" I was outraged.

"Tina we'll be back home before you know it." Ma tried to reassure me. "You'll have the house all to yourself."

 _That would be all fine and dandy if I didn't have a crazed stalker trying to kill me in my dreams!_

I let out the breath I was holding and looked towards Ma. "I'm sorry for shouting, it just took me by surprise is all."

"I'm afraid we have to go, our flight leaves in an hour. I'll call you when we get to the hotel."

 _Yeah right!_

As I heard Ma's car drive off, panic began to settle back in.

 _What am I going to do?_

Then it hit me. I rushed over to the phone and dialed Nancy's number.

"Hello?" Nancy answered.

"Nancy it's Tina. My mom and her boyfriend are going to be in Vegas for a couple of days and I wondered if you could sleep over. The thought of sleeping here alone terrifies me."

"Sure! And if it makes you feel any better, I'll bring Glen too."

"That would be great! See you in bit."

* * *

"I'm so glad you guys could come over tonight! When mom said she was taking off for two days I almost died!"

"No problem Tina, Nancy and Glen to the rescue!"

"I can't believe his mother is letting him spend the night here." I laughed.

"Right well, she's not exactly." Nancy grimaced while Glen was dialing a number on the phone.

"You see I have this cousin who lives near the airport it's okay for me to stay over right? And I got this sound effects tape from Rod—Hello Mom? Yeah, out here at Barry's." Glen switched on the tape. "Yeah, noisy as usual. Glad we don't live here huh? Yeah, Aunt Eunice says hello." Glen waved at both Nancy and me. "Right, I'll call you in the morning. Yeah sure—"

The tape went from the sound of airplanes taking off to a bunch of cars racing.

"Just some kids drag racing outside I think mom." One of the cars on the tape all of sudden crashed. "Listen mom I gotta go. I think there's been an accident out front."

Glen motioned to Nancy to turn the tape off, but she only made it worse by pressing random buttons. The tape switched to the sound of gunfire.

"Alright, I'll call the police. I'll call the police!" Glen managed to shut it off. "Um, just some neighbors having a fight I guess. I'm fine. I'll call you in the morning." Glen hung up the phone.

I burst out laughing along with Nancy.

"It worked like a charm." Nancy teased.

"Smooth." I added.

"Jesus." Glen got up to refill the empty bowl with chips.

"See? I told you you'd be feeling better." Nancy told me.

"All day long I've been seeing that guy's weird face and hearing those fingernails."

"Fingernails?" I nodded. "That's amazing you saying that. That made me remember the dream I had last night."

"What did you dream?" I scooted closer to her.

"I dreamed about a guy in a dirty red and green sweater." Nancy described the creep.

"What about the fingernails?" I asked.

"He scraped his fingernails along things. Actually, they were more like finger-knives or something. Something he had made himself, but they made a horrible sound." Nancy lifted her hand up and dragged it down, imitating the screeching sound from my dream.

"Nancy! You dreamed about the same creep I did."

"That's impossible." Glen sat the bowl of chips in between us.

Not a second passed by when I heard a familiar screech, making Glen turn to look out the back door.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Glen replied.

"There's something out there isn't there?"

"I didn't hear anything." Nancy said.

"Well, I heard something." Another screech penetrated the silence.

We all stood up, Nancy and me clinging to Glen as we went towards the back door.

The screeching continued after we opened the door and stepped out onto the patio. Glen went ahead of us to check it out.

"I'm going to punch out your ugly lights whoever you are." Glen threatened.

Glen walked on through the backyard. "Kitty, kitty…chow, chow, chow?"

Glen turned around and shrugged, but was then tackled from behind, making both of us scream.

"It's Rod Lane bringing Lantz down just three yards from the goal line." Rod got up, helping Glen up to his feet. "What a brilliant tackle, and the fans go wild."

"Rod, what the hell are you doing here?" I walked up to him, crossing my arms in frustration.

"Came to make up. No big deal. Your mom home?" He asked.

"Of course." I lied, as I spotted something in Rod's hand. "Oh what's that?"

"Intense huh?" Rod held up the cultivator and imitated the screeching sound, throwing it over his shoulder when he was through. "What's going on here? An orgy or something?"

"Maybe a funeral dick head." Glen smarted off, causing Rod to get out his pocket knife.

Nancy grabbed Rod's arm and took his knife from him. "It's just a sleepover date Rod. Tina and me. Glen was just leaving." Nancy gave the knife back once she put triggered the button that put the blade away.

"Did you see his face?" Rod asked me, pissing off Glen even more. "Your mom ain't home is she?"

I didn't answer.

"Me and Tina got stuff to discuss." Rod lead me towards the house.

"Rod." Nancy called out as we walked away.

Rod turned to Nancy and Glen. "We get her mother's bed. You guys get the rest."

Rod pushed me in the direction of my mom's bedroom, but I snuck away to ask Nancy and Glen to stick around.

"Hey! You guys are going to hang around right? I mean don't leave me alone with this lunatic. Please Nancy?" I was cut off when Rod covered my mouth with his hand and carried me away.

* * *

We laid there together after our brief period of lovemaking, panting to catch our breath.

"I knew there was something about you I liked."

"You feel better now right?" Rod smirked.

"Jungle man fixed Jane." I joked.

"No more fights?"

"No more fights." I confirmed.

"Good, no more nightmares for either one of us then."

"When did you have a nightmare?" I asked.

"Guys can have nightmares too you know. You ain't got a corner on the market or something." Rod turned his back to me, pulling the blankets around him.

It didn't take long to fall asleep shortly after Rod did. And soon after that I was already dreaming.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading my lovelies! Hope you liked the first chapter! Let me know what you think.**


	2. All Torn Up

**Author's Note: Here is the second chapter. I'll try to update this at least once a week. I'm currently attending school at the University to get my Bachelor's Degree in Graphic Design. We have four weeks left of Spring Semester, but I'm planning on taking classes during the Summer so I can finish with school earlier. I should be able to juggle this story with my school work though.**

 **I forgot to do this in the first chapter, but I wanted to thank SaruwatariAsuka for leaving a review on You're Stronger Than This. I appreciated your kind words and I can assure you that I'm living a better life than what I was a few years ago.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NOES, all rights go to Wes Craven (RIP).**

* * *

 **Tina's POV**

I was walking through a garden that was mostly occupied with white rose bushes. The moonlight made the roses look enchanting. Up ahead was a gazebo decorated with strings of white lights.

As I reached the steps of the gazebo, I noticed a young woman with long blonde hair wearing a white dress with her back towards me. I was almost afraid to disturb her, but I had to know what she was doing here.

"Um, excuse me?"

The young woman turned towards me, she looked a little disappointed, like I wasn't who she expected me to be.

"I didn't mean to disturb you." I gave her an apologetic look.

"That's okay. I'm just surprised is all. Who are you?"

"My name is Tina, short for Christina."

"I'm Sky, short for Skyler." She smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

Sky's smile turned into a frown as she turned back around, her hand resting on the railing of the gazebo. "I'm waiting for someone."

"Who?"

"Someone I love."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. Where am I anyway?"

"This place is _our_ dream that we used to escape to. There are so many good memories here. It's no wonder that I'm stuck here."

"Stuck? What do you mean by that?"

"After I passed away I never really moved on. It's as if my soul was transported to this realm."

"How is that possible?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself."

There was silence between us for a moment when I heard a strange noise.

"What's that noise?" I asked.

Sky looked confused. "What noise?"

The dream began to fade along with Sky. I was waking up, or so I thought.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and I heard the strange noise again. It sounded like somebody was throwing pebbles at the window.

"Rod." I shook him by the shoulder gently, he only snored.

I pushed the blankets off of me and grabbed my shirt from the floor. As I buttoned it up I walked towards the window. The pebbles continued to pelt the window as I stepped closer to see who was throwing them. Funny thing is I couldn't see anybody. I jumped back as a larger pebble was thrown, embedding itself into the glass of the window. I walked back up to the window and observed it.

 _Great, now Ma is going to be pissed!_

"Tina." A voice whispered my name, startling me.

"Who do you think you are? Whoever you are." I muttered to myself.

* * *

 **Nancy's POV**

I slowly woke up and rolled over onto my back rubbing away the sleep from my eyes. That's when I realized that the slanted wall above my head just moved backwards like someone had stretched it outwards a moment before. I had just woken up though, so I was probably just imagining things. I picked up the crucifix that laid beside me, it had fallen off of the wall earlier in the night. I sat up and placed it carefully back onto the nail, my hand lingering on it to make sure it was on there securely. I then knocked on the wall, a part of me questioning if what I just saw really had happened.

 _Don't be ridiculous Nancy!_ I thought to myself as I laid back down.

* * *

 **Tina's POV**

I looked out the kitchen window and turned on the porch light, illuminating the backyard. I opened the screen door and looked out into the yard.

"Somebody there?"

"Tina." A raspy voice answered.

I ventured out further into the yard and looked towards the back gate.

"Tina." The voice repeated.

"Who the hell is that?" I asked.

Not getting an answer, I walked towards the back gate. I slowly opened the gate and walked out into the alleyway, looking around for whatever creep that was deciding to harass me. I quickly turned around at the sound of rolling metal. It was only the lid of a trash can. I was relieved for a moment, but then felt a familiar presence behind me. I gasped as I turned around to see the man from my nightmare the previous night.

"Tina." He chuckled.

"Shit." I whispered.

He continued to chuckle as his arms elongated past their normal length. The arm with the gloved hand screeched as he ran the blades along a metal dumpster.

"Please God!"

"THIS..." He raised up his glove. "is God."

I decided to make a run for it, frequently glancing behind me and screaming as I ran, but then I crashed into firm body. Somehow he had gotten ahead of me.

 _How in the hell?_

I quickly turned and bolted towards the back gate of our yard. I screamed as I felt him right on my heels. I slammed the back gate shut after passing the threshold and continued to run towards the house.

"Tina!"

I turned around, shocked to see that he was somehow in our backyard.

"Watch this." He held up his ungloved hand and sliced off two of his fingers with one his blades, green liquid spewing from where the digits previously were.

I ran away in horror at the grisly sight. I made it to the back door, but found that it was locked. I banged on it, hopefully loud enough for someone to hear.

"Nancy! Open the door!" I shouted.

I felt two hands grab me by the arms. I struggled as much as I could, but we both got caught up on the steps and fell onto the patio table. The flimsy table couldn't support both of our weight and flipped us over onto the ground. I managed to grab his arm with the blades and held it away from me as I grabbed at his face with my other hand. The charred skin slid off of his face and I screamed in terror as he came at me with those horrendous razors.

* * *

 **Rod's POV**

I was torn from sleep as I felt Tina thrashing underneath the covers. She must've been having another nightmare.

"Rod, help me!" She cried.

It looked like she was struggling to get free of something, so I jumped out of bed and ripped off the comforter. Her body continued to be thrown around on the bed, but no one was to be seen.

"Tina!" I yelled.

I only panicked more when I saw her shirt rip open and four slash marks appeared on her chest. Blood pooled and soaked the front of her shirt, which soon drenched the top of the mattress. Tina's body rose up into the air above the bed, violently rocking back and forth. I turned to switch on the light that was on the dresser, but her body all of a sudden swung at me, knocking me and the now broken light into the nearest wall and onto the floor. I heard her body get thrown into the corner of the room and as I sat up I saw her body being dragged up the wall towards the ceiling. Tina's arms and legs flailed about, coating everything they touched in her blood which was now covering her entire frontside. The only sounds that came out of her mouth was her labored breathing and cries of pain as she slid across the ceiling.

"Tina!" I reached out for her.

She turned her head at the sound of my voice and reached out to me. "Rod!"

We cried out to each other, but then Tina's body went limp and plunged down onto the blood soaked bed. The force of her fall made the blood on the mattress splash onto the walls and me. Her body had bounced off of the bed and onto the floor, her body was completely painted in gore. Tina was _dead_.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys! Don't forget to leave me a review ;)**


	3. School of Nightmares

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I'm sorry it took so long for this update. I'm posting two chapters right now to make it up to you. I just wanted to say how thankful I am to all of the people who added this story to their Favorite and Alert lists. It really means a lot to me.**

 **Guest Reviewer: First off, thank you for your reviews. I'm glad you love what I'm doing. Yes, Nancy's reaction should be interesting once she finds out about Freddy and Sky's connection. It's definitely going to get really hectic towards the end. And to answer your question, Sky didn't live in what is now Glen's house. She actually lived on the same side of the street as Freddy did. If you remember from the previous story, there was a trail that ran behind their houses that Sky used to get to Freddy's house. Thanks again for the reviews! ^_^**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NOES, all rights go to Wes Craven.**

* * *

 **Nancy's POV**

I can't take much more of this silence! I'm sitting in my Daddy's office at the police department with my Mother, who wasn't giving me much comfort by just sitting there staring at me. My best friend is dead and Rod had fled the murder scene. I remember being ripped from sleep by the sound of Tina and Rod's screams. The door was locked and Glen had to break it down to get into the room, but by that time Tina was lying lifeless on the floor of the blood painted room and Rod was gone. Rod had escaped by climbing out of the window which was left wide open. I'm sure the police think he did it and for the slightest moment I did too, but then I remember him crying out for Tina and that he was going to kill whoever had done this. If he didn't kill Tina, then who the hell did?

"I don't mean her, I mean you." Daddy's voice broke my train of thought. "What was she doing there?" He directed at mother.

"Hello to you too Donald." Mother quipped.

"Marge."

Daddy turned to Sergeant Parker and gestured for him to leave. Once the door shut, he turned to me. "How you doing baby?"

"I'm okay Dad." I lied, making my parents give each other a look.

"Alright look, I don't want to get into this right now, God knows you need time. But I sure would like to know what the hell you were doing shacking up with three other kids in the middle of the night, especially with a lunatic delinquent like Lane." Daddy demanded.

"Rod is _not_ a lunatic Dad!" I defended.

"You have a sane explanation for what he did?"

"No." I whispered.

"Apparently he was crazy jealous. Nancy said they had a fight." Mother jumped in.

"It wasn't that serious." I added.

"Maybe you don't think murder is serious." Mother replied.

"How can you say I don't take her death seriously! Look all I meant is that their fights weren't that serious. You know Tina said she dreamed that this was going to happen."

"What?" Daddy asked.

"She had a nightmare that someone was trying to kill her. That's why we were there mom! Tina just didn't want to sleep alone." I started to sob.

* * *

Morning came round and of course news of Tina's death had spread across town. I walked into the kitchen to hear the TV announcing that there was a citywide manhunt for Rod, but Mother was quick to shut the TV off before anymore could be said.

"Where are you going?" Mother asked.

"School." I answered.

"Honey, you were tossing and turning all night last night. You have no business going to school today."

"I've gotta go to school mother or else I'll sit up there and go crazy."

"Did you sleep?"

"I'll sleep in study hall. I'd rather keep busy you know?" I grabbed my mother's coffee mug and took sip.

"Right home after?" She took the mug.

"Right home after." I promised.

"Okay." She kissed me. "See ya."

"See ya."

* * *

On the way to the school I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. Sure enough when I turned around some guy in a suit and sunglasses was leaning up against a tree watching me. I immediately turned around and continued walking, feeling annoyed that my daddy was having me watched. I glanced back a second time, but the man was nowhere to be seen. All of a sudden a hand shot in front of me and covered my mouth, making me squeal. I was being dragged backwards into the bushes and then I was on the ground.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not going to hurt you!" It was Rod's voice.

He let me go and I turned around to face him.

"They're going to kill me for sure."

"Nobody's going to kill you." I couldn't help what came out of my mouth next even though I already knew the answer. "Did you do it?"

He shook his head. "I never touched her."

"You were screaming like crazy."

"There was somebody else there."

"The door was locked from your side."

"Don't look at me like I'm some fucking fruit cake or something. I'm warning you." He moved toward me, but back away immediately when Daddy showed up with his gun aimed.

"Just move away from her son. Real easy like your ass depended on it."

Rod darted.

"Hold it!" Daddy shouted.

"Nooooo!" I jumped in front of Daddy, preventing him to shoot Rod.

"Jesus Christ!"

It was all for naught because of course Daddy had backup. Two cop cars had Rod trapped and he had no choice but to surrender. They pinned him to the ground and cuffed him on the spot.

"Look a switch blade!" The cop who cuffed him held up the weapon.

"I didn't do it! I didn't kill her Nancy!" Rod shouted.

"Daddy? You used me!" I let my anger show.

"What the hell were you going to school today for anyway?"

Instead of giving him an answer I turned around in a huff and walked off, ignoring him calling after me.

* * *

School was daze. By the time English class came around I could really start to feel the effects of my lack of sleep. I tried my hardest to pay attention to what Ms. Shaye was saying, but my eyes felt so heavy and the voice of the boy who was reciting at the front of class was lulling me further into sleepiness.

"Nancy?" A quiet feminine voice called to me.

I know that voice. I looked to my right and saw Tina in a bloody body bag at the entrance of the classroom. I looked around to see if anybody else was seeing this, but the whole class had their attention on the boy who was reciting. I directed my gaze back to where I saw Tina, but she was gone. The only thing I could see was a trail of blood. I got up from my desk and walked out of the classroom. My gaze followed the trail of blood that lead to the center of the hallway. Tina was now on floor and looked like she was being dragged off down a different hallway.

"Tina?" I started to run after her. I was just turning the corner when I collided with a girl who happened to be a hall monitor.

"Where's your pass?" She demanded.

"Screw your pass." I sassed and walked on.

"Hey, Nancy!" A raspy voice called after me, making me turn around.

"No running in the hallway." The hall monitor mocked as she waved at me with a very familiar glove.

I whirled around and ran off as fast as I could to catch up with Tina. The trail was leading me downstairs into the basement of the school. I passed a sign that said "No Students Allowed" and opened the door to the boiler room. I came upon a curtain and brushed it aside as I entered further into the room. I suddenly heard heavy breathing coming from the back.

"Tina?" I called.

A man revealed himself as he walked out from behind some machinery.

"Who are you?"

Instead of an answer, the man lifted up his sweater and cut himself open in the chest with the blades on his hands. Green ooze and maggots spilling out of the openings. He dropped his sweater and started to laugh maniacally. He raised his glove and started coming towards me, which forced me to back up. I twisted to grab the curtain I had walked through earlier, but when I finally pushed the curtain aside I was met with a concrete wall. The man was gaining on me so I darted to the side and ran down a metal catwalk. Unfortunately the catwalk lead to nowhere and I was at a dead end. My heart pounded as I realized that there was no way to escape. The man caught up to me and laughing as he placed the blades on a nearby pipe and made that awful screeching noise.

"I'm going to get you." He taunted as he started to advance towards me.

"It's only a dream!" I shouted as he raised his glove.

"Come to Freddy."

"Goddamn you!" I raised my arm and pressed it against one of the nearby pipes, the heat searing into my flesh.

The next thing I remember is Ms. Shaye waking me up and the whole class gawking at me.

"I'll call your mother. Everything is alright now." She attempted to calm me down. "Do you want to sit down?"

"No." I brushed her off as I picked up my backpack and put my things away. "I'm okay. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?'

"Yeah, I'll go straight home." I walked out.

"You'll need a hall pass." I heard Ms. Shaye call out after me.

I rushed out of the building and came to a stop just out front. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. There were so many emotions running through me right now. Terror and frustration being the main two. Unaware that I was even running my hand down my arm, I felt a stinging pain. I glanced down to see a very angry looking red mark on my forearm. It was a burn. What the hell is going on with me?

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**


	4. Just Hanging Around

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter as promised. You guys get a little Sky action in this one. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NOES, all rights go to Wes Craven.**

* * *

 **Nancy's POV**

Before I went home, I decided to pay Rod a visit. I know he must be freaking out just as much as I am. When one of the cops let me into the room where he was being held, Rod looked surprised. He probably wasn't expecting any visitors. When the guard closed the door leaving the two of us alone I started my interrogation. Rod recounted what he remembered, he had been torn away from sleep himself that night when Tina began to struggle underneath the covers.

"Then what happened?" I pressed on.

"I told you it was dark, but I'm sure somebody was in there under the covers with her." He explained.

"How could somebody be under the covers with you guys without you knowing about it?" I argued.

"How the fuck do I know? I don't expect you to believe me anyway." He muttered.

I didn't want him to think that so I continued questioning. "What did he look like? Did you get a look at him?"

"No."

"Then how do you know that somebody else was there?" I raised my voice.

"Because somebody cut her while I watched!" He retaliated back.

"And you didn't get a look at him?" I quipped.

"You couldn't even see the fucker. You could just see cuts happening all at once."

"What do you mean all at once?" I challenged.

"I mean it's as if there were four razors cutting at the same time, but invisible ones. I probably could've saved her if I had moved sooner, but I thought it was just another nightmare. Like the one I had the night before. There was this guy, he had knives for fingers."

My eyes widened at that last bit.

"Do you think I did it?"

"No." I said as I picked up my bag and banged on the door for the guard to let me out.

* * *

Of course when I got home, Mother did nothing but fuss over me by asking me if I needed anything every five minutes and making sure I ate all of my dinner. I couldn't take it anymore so I announced I was going to take a bath so I could have a moment of peace. It felt good to wash the day away, but the longer I stayed in the tub the more tired I felt. The warmth of the water was so relaxing, it was like a blanket. I caught myself nodding off so I started singing the first thing that popped into my mind.

 _One, Two, Freddy's coming for you.  
_ _Three, Four, better lock your door.  
_ _Five, Six, grab your crucifix.  
_ _Seven, Eight, better stay up late.  
_ _Nine, Ten, never sleep again…_

I had unknowingly fell asleep and I jerked up when I heard a knock at the door.

"Nancy?"

"What Mother?"

"Don't fall asleep in there. You could drown you know?"

"Oh for pete sakes." I muttered in annoyance.

"It happens all the time. I heated up some warm milk for you honey."

"Warm milk? Gross."

It wasn't long before I was dozing off again but instead of being interrupted by my mother, I was suddenly being pulled down deep into the water. I managed to reach the surface and bang on the tub.

"Mom!"

I was tugged back under and I noticed it was getting harder and harder to surface. I banged on the tub every chance I got. I was able to grip onto the edge of the tub and hold on.

"Hold on baby." I heard my Mother say on the other side of the door.

"Mooooom!" I cried out.

Whatever force that was trying to drag me under let go and I stood up, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around me.

The door slammed open and Mother came rushing in. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay."

"But I heard you screaming. You were calling me." She insisted.

"I was just getting out of the tub Mom." I fibbed so she wouldn't worry.

"I told you, hundreds of people a year get killed like that honey." She helped me with my bathrobe.

"I know, but I'm okay Mother. I'm sorry for scaring you." I apologized.

"It's okay. I'll turn down your bed okay?"

"Okay, I'll put my pajamas on."

After Mother left I closed the bathroom door and locked it. I eyed the medicine cabinet and opened it, scanning its contents. I spotted a little bottle and picked it up. "Sta= AWAKE Fast Acting" I'm determined to stay awake tonight.

* * *

I tried everything I could to stay awake. Watching TV and reading weren't doing the trick. Of course it probably didn't help that I was lounging in my bed. I stood up, placing my book on top of the TV and turned it off. Thinking some fresh air would help, I walked over to my window and opened it.

"Hi!" A voice came from outside. It was Glen.

"God!" I gasped.

Glen popped his head in. "Sorry, I saw that your light was on. I thought I'd see how you were."

"You know sometimes I wish you didn't live right across the street."

"Will you shut up and let me in? Did you ever stand on a rose trellis in your bare feet?"

"Get inside before somebody sees you."

"Ow!"

"Shhhhh!"

"I hit my head!"

"Be quiet, Mom's not even asleep yet."

I shut my bedroom door and turned around to find Glen seated on my bed looking way too comfortable.

"If you don't mind." I gestured to the chair next to my bed.

Glen reluctantly got up and moved the TV off of the chair so he could sit down and I sat down on my bed.

"So I heard you freaked out in English class today."

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"You haven't slept yet, have you?" Glen looked concerned.

"Not really."

"What did you do to your arm?" He grabbed my arm and examined it.

"I burned it in English class."

Glen's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

I grabbed a mirror that was on my bedside table and looked into it. "Oh God, I look twenty years old." I sat the mirror down. "Did you have any weird dreams last night?"

Glen shook his head. "Slept like a rock."

"Do you believe people can dream about what's going to happen?"

"No."

"Do you believe in the boogeyman?"

"No. Rod killed Tina and you know that."

"I've got a crazy favor to ask you."

"Uh oh." Glen rolled his eyes.

"It's nothing hard or anything. I'm gonna go and look for somebody, and I want you stand...like a sort of a guard ok?"

"Wooooo." Glen made an eerie noise, mocking me.

" _OK?_ "

"Ok."

"Now you can't mess up. A lot might depend on this."

"I won't screw up."

"Ok, turn off the light."

Glen reached over and switched off the lamp, leaving us in darkness.

"Ok, here's what we're going to do."

"It's dark in here." Glen said suggestively.

"And it's not what you're thinking."

* * *

I left the safety of my house and walked into the cold and dark night. Fog swirled around me as I walked down the sidewalk and into an alleyway. Before I pressed on I turned my head to look over my shoulder.

"Glen? Are you still watching?"

I saw Glen walk out from behind a tree.

"Yeah, so?" He lifted up his arms into a shrug.

"I'm just checking."

I continued on, being cautious as I explored further. I reached a door that had a broken glass panel and saw the police department on the other side. I opened the door and slowly approached the building. I walked up to the barred window and peeked into it seeing Rod sleeping on the cot in his cell. The door to his room swung open and the man from my nightmare earlier today sauntered in.

"Glen!" No answer. "Glen?" Again no answer. "Glen!"

The man walked closer to Rod's cell and without stopping walked through the barred door of his cell.

I started smacking the palms of my hands onto the window to try and wake up Rod. "Rod! Watch out!"

The man grabbed the sheet that was covering Rod and laughed at my foolish attempts to warn Rod.

"Glen!" I yelled, looking over my shoulder to see if he was coming or not.

I quickly looked back to see that the man wasn't in Rod's cell anymore and that Rod was awake, looking around in a sleepy daze.

"Glen!" I looked over my shoulder again, but instead of finding Glen I saw Tina in a body bag again.

"Nancy." She uttered over and over again until a huge centipede fell out of her mouth and a tangle of snakes slid out of the bottom of the body back into a pile of muck.

"Glen! Wake up! Are you there?" I shouted as I shimmied off to the side of the building near a bush.

"I'm here." A raspy voice whispered.

The man swiftly came from around the bush, glove raised, making me scream in terror before running off. He chased me down the alleyway. I knocked over a trash can in order to delay him, but he just moved it out of the way like it weighed nothing. I sprinted to my house and made it through the front door, making sure to lock it behind me. I started up the stairs, but my foot sunk into a hole and into goop which slowed me down. I got my foot free, but then my other foot fell into another hole as I tried to ascend the stairs. I heard the breaking of glass and looked back to see that the man had punched through the glass panel in the door.

I heard Tina's voice call out to me. "Nancy, help me, please. Save me from…"

"Freddy!" The raspy voice finished.

I finally got free from all of the goopy traps and dashed to my room. I closed the door and looked into the full length mirror that was hanging on the back of my door.

"This is just a dream it isn't real! This is just a dream he isn't real! He isn't real!" I covered my face with my hands trying desperately to wake up.

Without warning he broke through the mirror and into the room, grabbing a hold of my shirt and pushing me back onto the bed. I grabbed his gloved hand and held it away from me, struggling to get an upper hand. I managed to roll us over onto the floor, but he ended up overpowering me and lifted me up by the collar of my shirt and forced me back into the wall by my bed.

"Glen!"

Adrenaline kicked in and I was able to push him away. I jumped onto my bed grabbing my pillow and used it as a shield as he slashed at me. He ripped the pillow out of my hands and threw it, feathers all over the place now. He toppled onto me again and we were rolling, this time to the other side of the bed near Glen. I thought I was done for, but then I heard the ringing of my alarm clock. I shook myself out of sleep and silenced my alarm.

"Glen, you bastard." I sat up.

"What did I do?"

"I just asked you to do one thing, just stay awake and watch me, just wake me up if it looked like I was having a bad dream, and what did you do? You shit," I smacked him on the leg. "You fell asleep!"

"Nancy?" I heard Mother call out from her room.

"Oh shit!" Glen got up and rushed to the window.

"Hurry, shhhh. Shut up and stay there. Don't go away." I said before crawling back into bed.

The door to my bedroom opened, revealing Mother who looked frazzled. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it was just a little dream that's all. I'm going right back to sleep."

"Ok, call me if you need anything, ok?"

"Ok."

When the door closed I called out to Glen, but then I noticed a little white feather float out the window.

* * *

 **Sky's POV**

I was staring intensely out into the darkness from the gazebo, waiting and watching. It was quiet until a light breeze picked up and I was brought out of my trance when a little white feather danced across the air in front of me. I watched until it flew away into the dark abyss. I didn't even notice that someone had approached the other side of the gazebo until I heard a male voice.

"Tina?"

I quickly turned around and faced the dark haired stranger. I immediately noted a look of disappointment come over his face. The feeling was mutual.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone I knew." He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"That's alright. Wait, did you say Tina?"

"Yeah."

"She was here not too long ago, it seemed like it wasn't long ago anyway. Before she left she looked worried."

"She was murdered."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!"

"I'd rather not get into it if you don't mind."

"Of course."

"My name's Rod by the way."

"Sky."

"Where are…"

Rod suddenly grabbed at his throat and started sputtering.

"Rod, what's wrong?" I walked up to him.

Each second that passed his face became more blue. I felt helpless because I couldn't see how the hell he was choking in the first place. Rod's body soon began to levitate off of the ground and into the air. It's as if someone was hanging him.

"Rod, you need to wake up!" I yelled as I backed up.

Surely he was dreaming and he stumbled into this realm somehow just like Tina did. My train of thought was broken when Rod's abdomen was sliced open and his intestines fell out onto the ground. I screamed at the sight of gore running down his jeans and plopping onto the ground in a little pile. His body spasmed before it went completely still, the color drained from his lifeless face. And just like that his body and the gore disappeared from my sight like it hadn't even happened, but I know it did. All I could do was sob. I had just witnessed Rod being murdered and there was nothing I could about it.

* * *

 **Uh oh! Now Sky will be wondering what's going on. Thanks for reading lovelies! Let me know what you think.**


	5. Unexpected Meeting

**Author's Note: Hello again! Here's another chapter for you guys. At this rate, I'm hoping to finish the story either by the end of this week or the middle of next week.**

 **PrettyRecklessLaura: Thank you for the review! I hope you're enjoying it. Love your username btw.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NOES, all rights go to Wes Craven.**

* * *

 **Nancy's POV**

I ran as fast as I could to the police department with Glen. Freddy was planning on killing Rod next and I wasn't going to allow that to happen.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" Glen asked.

"Oh, just come on." I urged as we reached the front door of the department.

"Yeah." Glen muttered, following me inside.

I approached the front desk to see Garcia, who looked tired and a bit peeved.

"Garcia, I've got to see Rod Lane again."

"You know, I took the night shift so I could get some peace and quiet."

"Look, it's urgent!" I slammed my hands down on top of the desk.

"Look, we have reason to believe that there might be something very strange going on here." Glen backed me up.

"Got no argument with that." A familiar voice agreed.

I turned to see Daddy leaning against the doorway of his office.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, but realized that it was a stupid question since he works here.

"There's an unsolved murder and I don't like unsolved murders. Especially ones that my daughter's mixed up in. What are _you_ doing here? At this hour, you should be home in bed."

"I just want to see if he's ok."

"Nancy, take my word for it, the guy's sleeping like a baby. He's not going anywhere." Garcia tried to reassure me.

"Just go down and look at him. Please Daddy." I begged.

Daddy sighed. "All right. Garcia, give me the keys."

"All right." Garcia opened a desk drawer and furrowed his brow in confusion. "Where the hell did I put the keys?" He opened another drawer and brushed his hands through its contents.

I rolled my eyes. We didn't have time for this!

"Here they are." Garcia held the keys up.

"Hurry!" I urged as Garcia came around the desk and led us into the back where the cells were.

Garcia reached the door to Rod's cell and looked through the barred panel in horror. "Jesus Christ!" He whispered.

"What?" Daddy stood next to Garcia and his mouth dropped as he glanced at the scene before him, but then he quickly regained his composure. "Quick, get the door open. Glen, Nancy, you two stay back."

Garcia unlocked the door and went in with Daddy hot on his trail. Ignoring my Daddy's request, I quietly inched forward and took a gander and immediately regretted it. Rod was suspended in the air by the sheet of his cot that was wrapped tightly around his neck. His white shirt had a huge laceration from his sternum to just above the lining of his jeans. Blood stained the front of his legs and was dripping onto the floor. The worst part was that some of his intestines were hanging from the gaping wound. What wasn't hanging was in a pile on the floor below his feet.

"Nancy!" Glen whispered.

I couldn't move, I was paralyzed with fear. I heard the sound of Glen's footsteps shuffle towards me.

"Shit!" Glen exclaimed, which gained the attention of Daddy.

"I told you two to stay back! Glen get Nancy out of here now!" He demanded.

Glen put his arm around me and led us back to the front desk. The shock of what I just saw was starting to wear off and tears started to form. The rest of the night all I could do was cry as Glen and Daddy tried to comfort me, but all I could see was the image of Rod hanging with his entrails spilling out of his body. There's no doubt that sleep would come anytime soon.

* * *

The time between that fateful night and Rod's funeral was a gigantic blur. I felt numb as I sat there between Mother and Glen as the priest carried on. Two of my friends were dead and there was no way of knowing what was going to happen now. I haven't slept since the incident, and I couldn't because somebody else might die. I snuck a quick glance at Glen when that thought crossed my mind and grabbed his hand that was resting on his lap. Glen placed his other hand on top of mine and smiled reassuringly at me. I won't let him die.

After the funeral I headed over to the church that was at the front of the cemetery. I sat on the stairs as I waited for my parents to give their condolences to Rod's parents. Glen had left a few minutes prior, I could tell that the death of our friends was starting to take a toll on him. Neither of us was in a mood to socialize.

I don't know if it was the lack of sleep or my imagination, but I heard a familiar voice calling my name. I looked to see where the voice was coming from and saw Tina, but she wasn't in a body bag and she wasn't covered in blood this time. She looked like she had when she was alive, but with an ethereal glow.

"She's waiting for him Nancy. You have to help them find each other."

"Who's waiting? I don't understand."

"Bring her to him, it may be the only way to stop him."

"Time to go, honey." Mother's voice broke my concentration and Tina was gone.

She helped me up as we walked to the car arm in arm. Daddy soon followed with a cigarette in his hand.

"The killer's still loose, you know?" I turned to him as Mother opened the passenger side door.

"You're saying somebody else killed Tina? Who?" Daddy pressed.

"I don't know who he is...but he's burned, and he wears a weird hat, and a red and green sweater, really dirty, and he uses these knives, like giant fingernails…" I rambled, but was cut off when Daddy ushered me into the car and Mother hurried to the drivers side, I had failed to see the look of realization on Mother's face.

"You better keep her home for a few days until she really gets over the shock of this." Daddy directed at Mother.

"I've got something better. I'm going to get her some help." Mother replied as she got into the car.

* * *

Next thing I knew, we were at the Katja Institute. It was a clinic specifically for sleep disorders. I was worried beyond belief. I didn't want to go to sleep because I know all too well who will be waiting for me once I close my eyes. And let's face it these fancy monitors weren't going to detect the creep.

A lovely young woman dressed in a nurses uniform escorted me to a room where I had to change into a hospital gown. She helped me into bed afterwards and we waited for the doctor that was going to be examining me.

The door opened and the doctor and Mother filed in.

"Good afternoon Nancy, my name is Dr. King. I'll be examining you today." He walked over and shook my hand. "So I hear that you haven't been sleeping well."

"It's not that I can't sleep, I just don't want to." I replied as the nurse started hooking me up to different monitors.

"And why is that?"

I ignored the question and decided to change the subject. "I don't see why you couldn't just give me a pill to keep me from dreaming."

"Everyone's got to dream young lady. If you don't dream, you go." He tapped the pencil he was holding to his head. "Ok, all set."

I looked to Mother with desperation. "No."

"Please, Nancy. Trust us." She begged.

"It's not you I don't trust. It's just…" I eyed Dr. King, but realized that it was pointless to argue with any of them and sighed. "Ok, let's do it."

Mother kissed my forehead and thanked the nurse before she was escorted by Dr. King into the other room. The nurse lowered my bed and patted my leg in a comforting way before leaving the room. The lights dimmed and darkness covered me, inviting me to fall asleep.

* * *

 **Marge's POV**

"How long has this been going on?" Dr. King asked as we got comfortable.

"Since the murders. She was fine before that. Now she thinks her dreams are real." I answered him.

"Well, there's no sign of pathology in her E.E.G. I'd guess what we have is just a normal girl who happens to have gone through two days of hell."

Minutes later, Dr. King glanced at one of the computer monitors. "Ok. She's asleep now."

"Thank God." I sighed as I took out a cigarette from my purse. "What the hell are dreams anyway?"

"Mysteries. Incredible body hocus-pocus. The truth is we still don't know what they are or where they come from."

Halfway through my cigarette Dr. King spoke up again. "Ok. She's going into deep sleep now. Her heart rate is a little high. It's just due to anxiety. Otherwise, she's nice and relaxed. All signs are normal. She could dream at any time now."

I sat in silence as I watched Dr. King examine the monitors, taking a hit off my cigarette every once in awhile.

"Her beta waves are slowing...she's into REMs now. She's definitely dreaming now. It's a good one too."

* * *

 **Nancy's POV**

All I could feel was relief. I wasn't in some grungy boiler room being chased by a maniac. I was at peace for the first time since Tina's murder. I was in a moonlit garden, surrounded by white rose bushes, and just ahead there was a beautiful gazebo decorated with strings of white Christmas lights. I advanced forward and noticed a figure sitting on a bench that was inside the gazebo. As I got closer I saw a young woman, who couldn't be too much older than I, wearing a gorgeous white gown. The lights made her hair look almost golden. She looked upset. There were dry tear streaks that had run down her cheeks and she sat with her hands clenched together in her lap.

"Hello?" I announced my presence, causing her to jump in surprise. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, not again." She muttered. "You need to leave."

"Why?"

"Because it seems that whoever stumbles into this realm dies." Her voice trembled.

"What do you mean realm?"

"This was our dream realm and now it's been tainted by evil."

"Our?"

"I've been waiting for someone. I'm starting to wonder if I'll ever see him again." A few tears slid down her face as she said this.

The second the young woman uttered those words made me instantly remember Tina's warning.

 _She's waiting for him. You have to help her find him._

Then it clicked and my eyes widened. No, there's just no way she's waiting for Freddy. She must be talking about someone else. I mean, she's young and he's….old! Did they _love_ each other at one point in their lives? How could someone love that monster? Unless...she doesn't even know. She mentioned the word realm so this must be some sort of limbo, meaning she's dead. And Freddy's in his own kind of realm where he's in control of our nightmares meaning he's dead too. They're lost! They're lost and they can't find each other!

 _Bring her to him, it may be the only way to stop him._

Would that work? Would it really stop this maniac from his killing spree? And how do I even bring her to him? It's not like I can just take her with me by just thinking about it.

"Are you ok?" The young woman had gotten closer to me and must've noticed the look of shock on my face.

It's like my vocal cords were refusing to work, but I managed to say one word. "Freddy."

Recognition was all I could see in her eyes as soon as I said his name.

"How do you know…"

She didn't get to finish her question when I was suddenly ripped away from her realm by a strong force and was sent crashing into the realm that I was hoping to avoid. In an instant I felt Freddy pin me to the ground and wrap his hands around my neck. He started to squeeze the life out of me and now matter how hard I struggled I couldn't get him to let up. I grabbed at his head and managed to pull off his dingy fedora. Freddy lifted his gloved hand and slashed at my arm before I could make another attempt to grab at his face.

* * *

"Nancy, it's Mom, it's Mom!" I felt myself being shaken by the shoulders.

Next thing I knew I was sitting up in the hospital bed, surrounded by the nurse and Mother. Dr. King was in the background doing something I couldn't quite see. Mother was suddenly inspecting a strand of my hair that had turned a vibrant silver.

"Her hair." She showed the nurse.

Dr. King came forward with a syringe.

"This will help you sleep." The nurse explained.

I lashed out at Dr. King, pushing him into the wall which made him drop the syringe.

Mother grabbed onto my arm to stop me from lashing out anymore, but then looked down with a look of fright. "Oh my God her arm! Get something!"

As Dr. King and the nurse rushed to get supplies to clean up my arm. I noticed something weighing down on my lap underneath the blanket. I lifted the blanket and pulled out the dirty hat I had grabbed off of Freddy's head.

"I brought something out from my dream." I said, gaining Mother and Dr. King's attention.

"Where did you get that?" Mother took the hat from me.

"I grabbed it off his head." I whispered.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading you guys! Let me know what you think.**


	6. Thorny Situation

**Author's Note: Here's another update guys! We're getting closer to the end, which makes me kind of sad, but it's been fun.**

 **Guest: You wanted an update and you've got it. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NOES, all rights go to Wes Craven.**

* * *

 **Nancy's POV**

It was the next morning and of course I didn't get any sleep last night, not after what happened at the dream clinic. I trudged down the stairs and I looked at my reflection in the mirror that was hanging on the wall in the entryway by the front door. I ran my hand over the silver strand of hair. Mother was in the kitchen and it sounded like she was talking to somebody on the phone, probably Daddy.

"She said she grabbed it off his head in her dream...No, I'm not crazy, I'm holding the damn thing right here in my hand...I don't know where she really found it...I gotta go." She hung up the phone when she noticed me approaching, quickly closing one of the drawers and sliding a bottle of vodka behind her back as I walked into the kitchen.

I acted like I didn't notice and went over to the coffee maker. I picked up Mother's mug of coffee and drank the rest of its contents.

"You didn't get any sleep last night did you? You know the doctor says you have to sleep, or…"

"Or I'll go even crazier?" I set the mug down.

"I don't think you're crazy and stop drinking that damn coffee." She pushed the mug out of my reach.

I walked over to the phone which made me pose the question, "So, did you ask Daddy to have the hat examined?"

"I threw that filthy thing away." She walked over to where she was hiding the hat and stood in front of the drawer. "I don't know where you really found it or what you're trying to prove."

"What I learned in the dream clinic, that's what I'm trying to prove, Mother. Rod didn't kill Tina, and he didn't hang and gut himself. It's this guy. He's after us in our dreams."

Mother shook her head and moved away from the drawer, which gave me ample time to open it and get it out of there.

"That's just not reality Nancy."

"It's real, Mama. Feel it." I touched her shoulder with the hat.

"Give me that damn thing." She reached to grab it, but I pulled it away from her.

"It even has his name written in it. Fred Krueger, Mom. Fred Krueger! Do you know who that is, Mother? Because if you do, you better tell me, because he's after me now." I raised my voice.

"Nancy, trust your Mother for once, please. You'll feel better when you get some sleep." She pleaded.

"Feel better? You call this feeling better?" I gestured toward my bandaged arm. "Or maybe I should grab that bottle and veg out with you. Avoid everything happening to me by just getting good and loaded…"

Mother backhanded me, no doubt leaving a read mark on my face where it was stinging.

"Fred Krueger can't come after you Nancy. He's dead. Believe me, I know."

I knew he was dead, but what pissed me off at that moment was the fact that she knew about him and acted like I was some raving lunatic.

"You knew about him all this time, and you've been acting like it was something I made up?" I seethed.

"Nancy, you're sick. There's something wrong with you, you're imagining things. You'll feel better when you sleep. It's just as simple as that." She reached for the bottle of vodka, but I snatched it out of her grip.

"Screw sleep!" I smashed the bottle onto the floor and tossed the hat at her.

"Nancy, it's just a nightmare." I heard her call after me as I walked off.

"That's enough." I said as I grabbed my jacket and opened the door, slamming it shut behind me.

* * *

I went straight to Glen's and he agreed to come out and walk with me to vent out my frustrations. I didn't mention the mysterious young woman who has a connection with Freddy. I felt like I didn't know a whole lot to be dishing out about Freddy's past love life. I didn't even get the woman's name and vice versa. We found ourselves downtown, Glen was hungry so he decided to go get something to eat, while I stopped by the library. We met up again and walked until Glen decided to stop so he could eat his food.

"Whenever I get nervous, I eat." He admitted.

"And if you can't do that you sleep." I smarted off.

"I used to, not anymore." He said. "Did you ever read about the Balinese way of dreaming?"

"No."

"They got this whole system they call dream skills. So if you have a nightmare, for instance, like falling, right?"

"Right." I went along with him.

"Well, instead of screaming and getting all nuts, you say, "Ok, I'm going to make up my mind that I fall into a magic world." Make it something special like a poem or a song. They get all their art and literature from dreams. Just wake up and write it down. Dream skills."

"Well, what it they made a monster in their dreams, then what?" I challenged him.

"They turn their back on it. Take away its energy, and it disappears."

"But what happens if they don't do that?"

"Well, then I guess those people don't wake up to tell what happens."

I scoffed. "Great."

All that time I was flipping through a book I had borrowed from the library. Glen reached over and flipped over to read the cover.

" _Booby Traps and Improvised Anti-Personnel Devices_. Well, what are you reading that for?"

"I'm into survival." I shrugged. "See ya."

"You're starting to scare me." Glen called after me.

* * *

I arrived home, but what I was looking at was not a welcoming sight.

"Oh, gross." I eyed the metal bars covering the windows.

I walked up to the front door, which had a set of bars on its glass panel, and tested the strength of them by tugging on them. I frowned when I realized that the rose trellis was lying in a heap on the ground. I guess there will be no more late night visits from Glen. I smacked my book hard across the pillar on the porch and walked into the house, slamming the door behind me for the second time that day.

"Mother!" I shouted.

Mother sauntered out of the kitchen, still in her pajamas, but now adorning a robe. She had a cigarette in one hand and a lighter in the other. A new vodka bottle was cradled in the crook of one her arms.

"What's with the bars?" I asked as she lit her cigarette.

"Security." She pocketed her lighter and took a drag off of her cigarette.

"Security? Security from what?" I demanded.

"Not from what, from whom." She opened the door to the basement and turned on the light. "Come down to the cellar with me, and I'll tell you."

I set my book down and followed Mother into the basement. She approached the boiler that was currently out of use and opened the small grate, taking a seat in front of it.

"You want to know who Fred Krueger was? He was a filthy child murderer who killed at least twenty kids in the neighborhood. Kids we all knew."

I slowly sat down beside her. "Oh, Mom."

"It drove us crazy when we didn't know who it was, but it was even worse after they caught him." She reached behind her and grabbed an item that was covered with raggedy cloth, placing it on her lap.

"Did they put him away?" I asked.

"The lawyers got fat and the judge got famous, but somebody forgot to sign the search warrant in the right place, and Krueger was free just like that."

"What did you do, Mother?" My voice trembled.

"A bunch of us parents tracked him down after they let him out. We found him in an old abandoned boiler room where he used to take his kids."

"Go on." I urged.

"We took gasoline...we poured it all around the place and made a trail of it out the door, then lit the whole thing up and watched it burn." Mother took a long drag out of her cigarette and sighed. "But he can't get you now. He's dead honey, because Mommy killed him. I even took his knives." She unwrapped the bundle that was in her lap and revealed the glove that has been haunting me for days.

I couldn't bring myself to look at it anymore. This was all too much.

"So it's ok now." She set aside the glove. "You can sleep."

* * *

Later I sat up in my room in front of my window, still reeling from Mother's story about Freddy. I eyed my telephone and nabbed it, dialing Glen's number. No matter how I'm feeling I always feel better after talking to Glen.

"Hello?" Glen answered.

"Hi." I greeted.

"Oh, hi, how you doing?" Glen asked.

"Fine. Stand by your window so I can see you. You sound a million miles away."

I see the curtain move aside and Glen's lithe figure came into view.

"That's much better."

"I see your mom went ape at the security store today. You look like the prisoner of Zenda or something. How long's it been since you've slept?"

"It's coming up on the seventh day. It's okay, I checked and the record's eleven. Listen, Glen. I know who he is."

"Who?"

"The killer."

"You do?"

"Yes. And if he gets me, I'm pretty sure you're next."

"Me? Why would anybody want to kill me?"

"Don't ask. Just give me some help nailing the guy when I bring him out."

"Bring him out of what?"

"My dream."

Glen scoffed. "How do you plan to do that?"

"Just like I did the hat. Have a hold of the sucker when you wake me up."

"Wait a minute. You can't bring somebody out of a dream."

"If I can't, then you can all relax, because it's just a case of me being nuts."

"Yeah, well, I can save you the trouble. You're nutty as a fruitcake. I love you anyway."

I blushed. "Good. Then you won't mind cold-cocking this guy when I bring him out."

"What?"

"You heard me. I grab the guy in my dream. You see me struggling, so you wake me up. We both come out, you whack the fucker and we got him."

"Are you crazy? Hit him with what?"

"You're the jock. You have a baseball bat or something. Just meet me at my porch at midnight. Oh, and meanwhile…"

"Meanwhile?"

"Whatever you do, _don't fall asleep_." I emphasized the last three words. "Midnight?"

"Midnight." Glen repeated, before hanging up his phone and disappearing from my sight.

I hung up my phone, satisfied with his answer. At least I have the backup plan set up. I had to try something first before I decided to risk my life trying to pull Freddy out of my dream, but I had no idea that Freddy had a new target in mind.

* * *

 **Sky's POV**

It felt like it had been days since my last visitor had showed up and I can only hope that she hadn't met a gruesome end like Rod had. I was anxious to see if she would come back. The last word she had said was Freddy, and I was dying to know how she knew him. Maybe something bad had happened to him and he was in some sort of trouble. I've been pacing back and forth inside the gazebo, worrying my bottom lip between my teeth. There was something strange happening here. Rod and Tina somehow entered this realm and they both ended up dying afterwards. The brown haired girl whose name I didn't catch, acted strange and looked beyond frightened before she said Freddy's name and was ripped away from here. I came to a halt and felt a pair of eyes watching me. I turned to see a handsome boy at the top of the steps of the gazebo. My fourth visitor.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to be a creep or anything." He apologized and walked further into the gazebo. "This is quite the dream world you've got here, I'm Glen by the way."

I felt my eyebrows shoot straight up. He knew he was dreaming!

"Did I say something wrong?" He sounded worried.

"Listen, you need to wake up before something bad happens to you." I begged.

"What do you mean?"

"I've had other visitors that came here before you and so far it hasn't ended well for any of them. One of them even died here, right where you're standing to be exact." I pointed to where he was standing, images of Rod's death flashed before my eyes, which brought on tears and I whimpered. "And I couldn't even help him."

I slowly dropped to the floor of the gazebo covering my face with my hands, sobs racking my body. I jerked when I felt a warm hand rest on my shoulder. Glen kneeled down next to me on the floor and it wasn't until then that I noticed a headset wrapped around his neck. He must've fell asleep listening to music.

"It's ok miss…" He trailed off.

"Sky." I introduced myself.

We both shared a small smile, but both our smiles fell when we heard the sound of rustling. Glen took my arm and helped me to stand as we surveyed the area. All of the rose bushes surrounding the gazebo were shaking violently.

"What's happening?" Glen asked nervously.

"I don't know. This has never happened before." I answered.

The quivering rose bushes stopped suddenly and I sighed in relief. We both relaxed, thinking it was all over, but I suddenly heard something dart past me with a whoosh.

"No!" I yelled as I turned to see multiple thorn covered vines wrapped tightly around Glen. "Glen, please wake up!"

The vines started squeezing tighter and tighter, blood running down Glen's body where the thorns were puncturing his skin. I felt helpless again because there was no way for me to loosen the vines without something sharp and this realm was lacking in gardening tools.

"Glen, wake the fuck up!" I shouted.

"I can't!" He screamed.

The vines wouldn't stop and Glen's body was starting to turn purple from lack of oxygen. Glen struggled, discomfort evident on his face. It became even more horrific when more vines shot out from the bushes and hugged Glen's body. What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion. A small portal appeared above Glen's body and the vines gave one final squeeze. Glen's body burst like a balloon and all of his blood was sucked into the portal before it vanished without a trace. All that was left was Glen's headset that was coated in blood, but soon that disappeared into thin air too. The vines slowly slithered back into the rose bushes and I was once again alone.

"Oh God." I whispered as I sunk to the floor, wrapping my arms around my legs.

* * *

 **Nancy's POV**

I was just settling myself into bed, hoping to visit the mysterious young woman again when I felt an overbearing sense of dread. A piercing scream could be heard from across the street.

"Glen!" I wailed.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading peeps! You guys keep me going and I appreciate it beyond measure.**


	7. Reunited

**Author's Note: Woooo! Another update! Freddy and Sky finally see each other for the first time since they both died. I thought it was going to be hard for me to write out that scene, but I made it through without bawling. There will be only one more chapter left, maybe two if it gets too long, but we'll see.**

 **Thanks for the review PrettyRecklessLaura!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NOES, all rights go to Wes Craven.**

* * *

 **Nancy's POV**

I looked out my window with a heavy heart as the ambulance and police cars started to arrive across the street, red and blue lights flashing intermittently. The paramedics hurried into the house carrying a gurney and it wasn't long before Daddy drove up in front of the Lantz residence. Sergeant Parker ran out of Glen's house, straight to Daddy. They conversed and started to head inside, but Daddy swung around and met my gaze. He waved briefly, which I returned, tears running down my face. He went inside with Sergeant Parker and Mr. Lantz.

* * *

 **Donald's POV**

All I could feel was frustration. These kids were dropping off like flies and we don't even know who's responsible. I believed it was Rod Lane at first, but a killer wouldn't gut himself like that. I stood there staring into the living room. A tarp had been laid out on the floor and there was a spot on the ceiling that was oozing blood. A fellow cop carefully placed a bucket underneath the spot in the ceiling.

"Lieutenant, it's your daughter." Sergeant Parker informed me as he gestured to the phone.

I sighed internally, this was not going to be a good conversation. I breezed over to the phone and picked it up. "Nancy?"

"Hi, Daddy. I know what happened." Her voice faltered towards the end.

"I haven't been upstairs yet." I said.

"Yeah, but you know he's dead, right?" Nancy pressed.

"Yeah. Apparently he's dead." I confirmed.

"Daddy, I need you to listen very carefully."

"Nancy."

"I'm going to try and stop the killer, but I need you to be here in case my first plan doesn't work out."

"Just tell me who did it. I'll go get him, baby." I urged.

"Fred Krueger did it, Daddy. And only I can get him. It's my nightmare he comes to. Just come here and break the door down in exactly twenty minutes. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, sure." I agreed.

"That'll be exactly half past midnight. Time-time enough for me to fall asleep and find him."

"Honey, look, you just get yourself some sleep. That's what I've been telling you all along."

"But you'll be here right?"

"Lieutenant, they're waiting for you upstairs." Sergeant Parker intervened.

"Yeah, I'll be there sweetheart. You just get yourself some rest, please. Deal?"

"Deal."

"I love you sweetheart." I said before hanging up the phone and turned to Sergeant Parker. "Look, go outside and watch my daughter's house. If you see anything funny, call me."

"Anything funny like what?"

"I don't know." I sighed. "One thing for sure, I don't want her coming over here. She's too far gone to be able to handle this."

* * *

 **Nancy's POV**

After talking to Daddy, I made myself busy setting up booby traps around the house. I was hoping I wouldn't have to use them, but if the woman in the white dress can't stop him, then it will be up to me. All I needed to do was find her, grab her when I start to feel a nightmare coming on, and she should be pulled through with me just like what happened with the hat. I was on my way to my room when I saw the light on in Mother's bedroom. I peeked in to see her lying down on the bed clutching the bottle of vodka in one of her hands.

"Nancy, come here." She reached for me with one arm.

I complied and grabbed her hand as I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I guess I should have told you about him then."

I could see the guilt in her eyes and I felt just as guilty for not seeing what these last few days have been doing to her. We've all been suffering in some way or another.

"Just get some sleep Mom. It's going to be ok." I reassured.

"I was just trying to protect you. I didn't see how much you needed to know. You face things. That's your nature. That's your gift. But sometime you have to turn away too." She screwed the cap onto the bottle and set it down on the bedside table.

"I love you." Tears welled up into my eyes, realizing that this could be the last time that I see her if things didn't go well.

"I love you too baby." She whispered.

I tucked Mother into bed and kissed her cheek before turning off the light. I left her room, closing the door behind me and ventured into my room. I grabbed my alarm clock and wound it up for it to go off at half past midnight.

"Ok, Krueger. We play in your court." I hopped into bed and clasped my hands together in prayer. "Now I lay me down to sleep. I pray the Lord, my soul to keep, and if I die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take."

I set the timer on my wristwatch. "Countdown, ten minutes and counting."

I laid down and made myself comfortable. It shouldn't be hard to fall asleep since I haven't slept in days. I couldn't help but think about the conversation I had with Glen about the dream skills.

" _What if they meet a monster in their dreams? Then what?"_

" _They turn their back on it. Take away its energy and it disappears."_

" _But what happens if they don't do that?"_

" _Well, then I guess those people don't wake up to tell what happens."_

I closed my eyes, allowing sleep to overtake me.

* * *

 **Sky's POV**

I was sitting on the steps of the gazebo, my hands braced together in my lap so tight my knuckles were turning white. I had this terrible feeling that something bad was going to happen and I couldn't shake it off no matter hard I tried. I tensed when I heard a rustling sound in front of me, but sighed in relief when the brown haired girl from earlier emerged from behind one of the bushes.

"Thank God you're alive." I said as she jogged towards me. "I thought you had been killed."

"I'm ok, for now anyways. Look, there's no time, I need to take you with me."

"Take me where?" I stood up.

"I know where Freddy is, I can take you to him. You two were lovers weren't you?"

"Yes, my name is Skyler Van Dorn. I knew Freddy when I was alive. We were both broken people who had lived through shitty situations and we ended up finding comfort within one another. Then I got very sick and ended up dying, leaving him behind. I've been waiting for him here ever since."

"Well, he must've snapped or something after you died because he ended up killing several children. He was caught, but was let go because of some screw up in the system, and a bunch of the parents tracked him down and killed him."

"He's dead?"

"Yes, and he hasn't stopped killing because he can somehow take control of our nightmares and if he kills us in our sleep, we die for real."

"Oh my God!" I whispered in awe.

"Will you help me stop him?" The girl pressed.

"Yes, but first, what's your name?"

"Nancy." She answered.

"Ok Nancy. Let's go find Freddy."

Nancy held her hand out for me to take and I let out a huge breath before grabbing ahold. The moonlit garden melted away and was replaced by a giant boiler room. I let go of Nancy's hand.

"It worked!" She exclaimed.

"Now all we have to do is find Freddy." I added, but we didn't need to find Freddy because he was already there.

"Look!" Nancy pointed towards one end of the room.

A shadow of a silhouette was cast on the wall by the glow of one of the boilers and it decreased in size as it moved closer. I looked at Nancy, who nodded, and started making my towards the figure. I was a few feet away when he emerged from behind some machinery, making me stop in my tracks. I felt this pull in my chest that wanted to me to move closer to him, but I stood my ground. We regarded each other in silence, both of us in shock at the sight of one another. He was badly burned, which made me remember the terrible nightmare I had when I was alive. It had come true.

"Sky, what are you doing here?" His raspy voice broke the silence.

My mouth struggled to form words. I wanted to be closer to him, but the pull in my chest gave a great heave and I had to grab onto a nearby pipe.

"Don't come any closer Sky. My body is trying to absorb your soul. I can't touch you." Freddy explained.

The words cut me deep and I couldn't help the tears that escaped my eyes. "What happened after I died Freddy? Why did you kill all of those kids?"

"I'm not the Freddy that you once knew, he died when you did."

"And you couldn't hold it together for Katherine's sake?"

"They took her away from me. They're always taking the people that I love away from me. First Hill, then you, and Katherine. That's why I'm doing this Sky. I'm avenging the three of you and how they treated me my whole life."

"No." I cried. "What you're doing is horrible and you need to stop."

"It's not that simple. I made a deal." He avoided my eyes.

"With who?" I demanded.

I jumped back in panic when three floating heads with gelatinous tails appeared before me.

"With us demons." One of them replied.

"She smells good Freddy." Another came in from behind and over one of my shoulders.

"Her soul is calling to us Freddy, imagine the power you'll gain when you absorb her soul." The third directed at Freddy.

"Think of it this way, you'll both be together...forever." The one hovering over my shoulder chuckled, the other two joining in his amusement.

"Yeah, Freddy, why don't you kiss the bride." The third demon pushed me hard enough to make me lose my grip on the pipe and I stumbled as I lost my footing.

I braced myself for the hard impact, but instead of falling to the floor, I felt hands steady me. I looked up in shock to see that it was Freddy.

I gasped. "I thought you said you couldn't touch me."

"It's taking all I have not to absorb you at this very moment." Freddy grunted.

"Don't resist Freddy." One of the demons insisted.

"You know you want to Freddy." Another taunted.

The feeling in my chest had increased in intensity and I thought for a moment that it was over, but I was wrong. I felt a tremendous force push me away and I was flying through the air. I even whizzed past Nancy. I was swallowed up by a portal that had formed behind her and everything went black.

* * *

 **Nancy's POV**

"Nooooooo!" I yelled as I watched the portal disappear.

"You." Freddy seethed as he pointed at me with a bladed finger.

I watched as Freddy transformed in front of me. His burned skin turned blood red, his eyes turned icy blue, and the tips of his ears and teeth formed into sharp points.

"You brought her here." His voice had deepened, making me shiver.

I did the only thing that came to mind, I ran like hell.

* * *

 **Uh oh! Freddy's pissed, so pissed that he changed into his demonic form from Freddy vs. Jason.**

 **Thanks for reading guys!**


End file.
